


Knowing Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to the episode "Shade of Grey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Him

Daniel got into his car. Slamming the car into gear, he roared out of the drive. He didn't want to be here, see the house.

Hurt and anger filled him. He was confused. He didn't understand what just happened. On Tollana or here.

He didn't know how Jack could change like that. Like someone flipped a switch and one minute Jack was the man he'd known since he went Abydos the first time, the next Jack was the man he just left. A friend he didn't know anymore and he wondered if he ever had to begin with.


End file.
